The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology. Increasingly, public and private communications networks are being built and expanded using various packet technologies, such as Internet Protocol (IP).
A network device, such as a switch or router, typically receives, processes, and forwards or discards a packet based on one or more criteria, including the type of protocol used by the packet, addresses of the packet (e.g., source, destination, group), and type or quality of service requested. Additionally, one or more security operations are typically performed on each packet. But before these operations can be performed, a packet classification operation must typically be performed on the packet.
Packet classification as required for, inter alia, access control lists (ACLs) and forwarding decisions, is a demanding part of switch and router design. The packet classification of a received packet is increasingly becoming more difficult due to ever increasing packet rates and number of packet classifications. For example, ACLs require matching packets on a subset of fields of the packet flow label, with the semantics of a sequential search through the ACL rules. IP forwarding requires a longest prefix match.
Known approaches of packet classification include using custom application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs), custom circuitry, software or firmware controlled processors, and associative memories, including, but not limited to binary content-addressable memories (binary CAMs) and ternary content-addressable memories (ternary CAMs or TCAMs). Each entry of a binary CAM typically includes a value for matching against, while each TCAM entry typically includes a value and a mask. The associative memory compares a lookup word against all of the entries in parallel, and typically generates an indication of the highest priority entry that matches the lookup word. An entry matches the lookup word in a binary CAM if the lookup word and the entry value are identical, while an entry matches the lookup word in a TCAM if the lookup word and the entry value are identical in the bits that are not indicated by the mask as being irrelevant to the comparison operations.
Associative memories are very useful in performing packet classification operations. In performing a packet classification, it is not uncommon for multiple lookup operations to be performed in parallel or in series using multiple associative memories basically based on a same search key or variant thereof, as one lookup operation might be related to packet forwarding while another related to quality of service determination. Desired are new functionality, features, and mechanisms in associative memories to support packet classification and other applications.
Additionally, as with most any system, errors can occur. For example, array parity errors can occur in certain content-addressable memories as a result of failure-in-time errors which are typical of semiconductor devices. Additionally, communications and other errors can occur. Prior systems are known to detect certain errors and to signal that some error condition has occurred, but are typically lacking in providing enough information to identify and isolate the error. Desired is new functionality for performing error detection and identification.